Love In Strange
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Sasuke seorang berandal, ya ia mengakuinya. Namun semua itu perlahan berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan murid baru bernama Hinata. Tapi meski sudah ada niatan untuk berubah, mengapa geng Akatsuki selalu saja menganggunya?/"Uchiha Bedebah!"/plester?/"Kalau begitu, aku buka bajuku."/"Tapi, kalau dilihat dari bawah sini kau juga memiliki sepasang semangka yang besar Hinata."/RnR Pls?


**Love in Strange**

 **Pair:** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Rate:** M untuk bahasa, dan tindakan kriminal yang tidak patut ditiru

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warn:** Typo, bahasanya benar-benar kasar, dan ceritanya aneh, so kalau yang ga suka harap tekan tombol back sekarang atau jangan review apapun kalau niatnya Cuma flame. Saya sudah berusaha membuat cerita ini soalnya :'3 lets respect eachother ya!

Happy reading!

 **Love in Strange (c) Hikari no Aoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke akui ia memang nakal dan urakan. Bahkan sekitar enam bulan lalu ia masih suka ikut tawuran, balapan liar, dan memakai obat terlarang. Saat itu ia benar-benar menjadi bajingan yang tak memiliki tujuan hidup, bahkan soal perempuan. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlah wanita yang ia tiduri karena hampir seminggu lima kali ia mengencani mereka demi kesenangan sesaat.

 _See?_ Ia benar-benar seseorang yang brengsek.

Namun tenang saja, semua itu mulai berubah bulan maret lalu. Ketika musim mulai memasuki semi, dan sekolah kembali aktif seperti biasa untuk memulai semester baru setelah libur musim dingin.

Ia satu kelas, dengan seorang gadis bermata pucat dengan mahkota biru tua sepunggungnya yang indah. Ia pendiam, yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anti sosial dan susah bergaul. Bahkan jika diperhatikan dengan seksamapun ia tak memiliki penampilan yang menarik. Namun entah mengapa, memandangnya serius belajar dan sesekali melamun saat angin sejuk bertiup dari jendela sebelah kirinya membuat Sasuke betah untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Padahal biasanya, ia lebih suka membolos dan pergi ke _game center_ atau sekedar tidur di UKS dengan alasan sakit.

Kenapa, ya?

Saat Sasuke mencari tahu alasan mengapa ia suka memperhatikan gadis—yang belakangan ia ketahui namanya Hinata itu, ia tak jua menemukan jawaban. Aneh bukan? Sekarang ia malah mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah menatap beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi informasi tentang si gadis Hyuuga yang duduk satu bangku dihadapannya.

Ia sebatang kara. Kedua orangtuanya kecelakaan dua tahun lalu saat mereka dalam perjalanan pindah ke Konoha. Saat ini Hinata hidup dengan saudara jauhnya, yang bernama Kurenai. Maksudnya hidup disini, ia dibiayai sekolah olehnya. Atau singkatnya, si Kurenai inilah yang menunjang hidup Hinata setelah ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Hmm. Menarik, dia tipe gadis yang mandiri kalau begitu.

Sekarang, si gadis berambut indigo itu tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil yang berada lumayan jauh dari sekolah ini. Kalau memakai mobil atau kendaraan, paling tidak sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit lah. Tapi kalau jalan kaki? Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang harus pulang pergi tanpa mobil Ferari hitam miliknya dengan jarak sejauh itu.

Lihat, meski kelihatannya Hinata ini adalah gadis yang membosankan dan sangat biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah seseorang yang kuat. Dia bahkan bekerja paruh waktu saat liburan untuk membeli keperluannya sendiri.

"—ke Uchiha _-san!_ "

Seringaian Sasuke menghilang. Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangan matanya kedepan dan menatap sang guru berkacamata bulat yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hn?"

"Serahkan kertas itu," Kabuto _-sensei_ mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sambil terus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal. "Sudah empat kali _sensei_ panggil namun kamu tidak mendengarkan, _sensei_ ingin melihat apa yang kamu baca sampai kelihatannya tidak perduli dengan kelas _sensei!_ "

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melirik ke kanan, dimana semua teman sekelasnya tengah terdiam memperhatikan sambil menatap kearahnya yang sedang 'disidang 'oleh guru yang sebentar lagi memasuki kepala tiga. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan informasi Hinata ini bocor dan mengakibatkan gosip yang tidak-tidak.

Lagi pula, ia hanya ingin tahu saja. Tidak lebih. _Well,_ sampai saat ini sih begitu.

"Tidak penting," Bungsu Uchiha itu merobek kertas tersebut sebelum akhirnya meremas-remasnya hingga menyerupai bentuk bola. "Sudah jadi sampah,"

Melemparkan kertas itu keatas meja, Sasuke kemudian balas menatap balik sang guru yang kini wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Teman-teman perempuannya terkesiap, mereka bahkan menutup mulut untuk menahan suara. Meski ada beberapa yang berbisik dan berkomentar soal tindakannya barusan. Namun ia tak perduli. Sasuke tak memiliki urusan dengan mereka.

Tangan Kabuto _-sensei_ diturunkan, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berkata dengan nada datar yang langsung membuat seluruh kelas kembali terdiam karena aura mencekam.

"Anak-anak, buka halaman dua puluh satu dan kerjakan soal pilihan disana sampai jam pelajaran habis. Kumpulkan pada ketua kelas setelah selesai, dan taruh diatas meja kantor _sensei._ " Kata sang guru sambil berusaha menahan emosinya. "Lalu untuk Sasuke _-san,_ ikut _sensei_ ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa tertarik dengan guru yang tidak takut terhadapnya. Semester ini benar-benar penuh kejutan baru hingga tak membuatnya bosan bersekolah.

"—sekarang."

Berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu kemudian menuruti perintah Kabuto _-sensei_ untuk mengekor dibelakangnya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar jauh berjalan, Sasuke bisa melihat mata sebening mutiara tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan dalam yang tak bisa ia artikan apa maksudnya.

Semuanya seolah berjalan lambat saat Sasuke berjalan melewati bangku Hinata. Gadis itu tak berbicara, namun tatapan matanya seolah banyak bercerita tentang hal menarik yang membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran karena tak mengerti cerita apa yang ingin Hinata sampaikan.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu mengatupkan bibir mungilnya, dan menunduk hingga Sasuke tak bisa melihat mata beriris lavender itu lagi. Gerakannya tampak kikuk dan gelisah, ia seperti menyibukkan diri dengan buku pelajaran yang ada dihadapannya.

Kabuto sialan. Dia membuat Hinata lebih memilih mengerjakan soal tidak berguna itu dari pada melihatnya. Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi di ruang kepala sekolah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love In Strange**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang, sudah memasuki bulan Mei. Itu artinya sudah tiga bulan lalu semenjak ia mendapat hukuman lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali saat istirahat makan siang. Si Kabuto brengsek itu memang sesuatu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa guru berkacamata tersebut adalah salah satu 'suruhan' ayahnya yang dikirim untuk menjadi guru di sekolahnya dan mengawasi dirinya.

Ck. Sialan.

Menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat, bungsu Uchiha itu lalu menghembuskan asapnya kedepan wajah seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak yang disisir rapi kebelakang.

Ia adalah Hidan, anak kelas 12-4—yang bisa disebut juga sebagai kakak kelasnya. Namun, siapa peduli? Toh dia duluan yang mulai.

"Jadi... kau yang memprovokasi penyerangan kemarin, huh?" Sasuke melirik mata kakak kelasnya tajam sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Sasori?"

Hidan menyeringai. Ia balas menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau kan memang brengsek yang selalu mempunyai banyak musuh, untuk apa sok begitu hah? Menjijikkan! Cuihh!"

Sasuke berjengit. Ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping akibat tindakan pemuda berandal yang baru saja meludahi mata kirinya.

Dia cari mati rupanya.

" _O—hoo,_ kau memang bernyali besar ya?" melempar rokok yang masih tiga perempat, Sasuke mengusap mata kirinya dan langsung menghadiahi Hidan sebuah tinju keras hingga membuat kepalanya membentur tembok yang ada dibelakangnya.

Tak hanya sampai disana, pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut bahkan masih memukul wajah Hidan hingga membuatnya babak belur. Meski Hidan bisa membalas dengan balik meninju bibir Sasuke, namun si adik Itachi tersebut bisa bangkit dengan cepat dan kembali menyerangnya hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

Hanya dua menit waktu yang Sasuke butuhkan untuk membuat Hidan tumbang, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu sekarang hanya tinggal memberikan sentuhan akhir sebelum mengakhiri perkelahian yang tak seimbang ini. Meski Hidan adalah kakak kelasnya, namun ia bukanlah lawan tanding Sasuke—yang notabennya setiap hari kerjaannya adalah berkelahi. Jadi, memang dari awal Sasuke sudah dipastikan menang saat melawan Hidan.

Menendang perut sang kakak kelas keras, Sasuke kemudian menginjakkan kaki kanannya diatas tubuh Hidan sambil sedikit membungkuk. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana ekspresi si brengsek sialan ini saat mengalami kekalahan. "Jangan pernah mencri masalah dengan _Taka_ lagi, atau kau akan benar-benar mati."

Hidan meringis, ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika kaki Sasuke semakin keras menginjak perutnya. Bahkan sebelum bungsu Uchiha itu benar-benar pergi, ia sempat meludahi kepalanya sebagai balas dendam atas tindakan sama yang ia lakukan.

Dasar keparat!

 **.**

 **Love in Strange**

 **.**

Setelah istirahat usai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Selama perjalanan, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan anak-anak lain yang memandangnya sinis. Jelas saja, ia adalah seorang preman. Yang kedua, ia tak memiliki perilaku baik sebagai anak sekolahan. Dan yang terakhir, saat ini ia memakai baju yang semrawut yang kotor dan ada bekas noda darah di kerah. Jadi siapa yang tak takut jika melihatnya?

Mengambil tas yang isinya tak seberapa, Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas aktivitas yang Hinata lakukan sekarang. Ia tengah memotong kertas dan tak menghiraukan keberadaanya.

Baguslah.

Namun tepat setelah dua langkah ia berjalan, sebuah pekikkan kecil membuat pemuda yang dua bulan lagi berulang tahun tersebut, berbalik. Ia mendapati si gadis Hyuuga tengah memegang ujung jari telunjuk satunya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Bodoh, ia baru saja memotong kulitnya sendiri hah?

Merasa diperhatikan, si gadis akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung gelagapan saat mengetahui siapa yang berdiri tepat disamping kanannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ditatap dengan—hampir melotot seperti itu!

"Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya cepat. Tunggu, memangnya siapa yang mengkhawatirkannya? "—maksudku, aku j-juga tidak ingin diperhatikan!" ... hah? Bicara apa dia barusan?!

"Auh _, anu..._ b-bukan begitu, maksudku, aku ti-tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja apa yang tadi kau li—"

 _Tuk!_

Sebuah benda berbentuk pesergi panjang jatuh diatas meja hingga membuat gadis tersebut mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Itu adalah sebuah plester—penutup luka yang baru saja dijatuhkan oleh pemuda bermarga Uchiha barusan.

 _Eh?_

Kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertanya, Hinata malah mendapati punggung sang teman sekalas yang sudah berbalik meninggalkannya. Loh? Dia mau kemana? Membolos?

Haish, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu! Seharusnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih, kan?

Namun belum sempat Hinata meneriakkan nama pemuda itu, ia sudah terlanjur menghilang.

' _Yaah, tidak sempat!'_ Setelah menatap penutup luka tersebut selama beberapa saat dan mempertimbangkan dengan segan, Hinata akhirnya mengambilnya.

Dan rasa ngilu yang menyerang ujung jarinya membuat si sulung Hyuuga kembali meringis mengingat betapa cerobohnya ia dalam melakukan suatu hal. Duh, kapan ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar?

Baiklah, ia harus ingat bahwa ia memiliki hutang budi pada pemuda yang selalu ranking satu dikelas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love In Strange**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia tertidur terlalu lama di UKS hingga sepulang sekolah. Duh, padahal ia sudah janji akan membolos dengan Naruto setelah pelajaran ke enam selesai. Sialan!

Meraih tas punggung yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut langsung berjalan ke arah parkiran sekolah dan pulang dengan sedikit tergesa.

Sekarang masih setengah lima, apa sebaiknya ia menyusul Naruto ke tempat tongkrongan biasa mereka?

Mengangap fikirannya barusan sebagai ide yang bagus, Sasuke lalu memacu kendaraan mewahnya menuju salah satu _game center_ yang merangkap jadi markas mereka. Ia juga memiliki berita bagus mengenai anggota Akatsuki yang ia hajar tadi siang.

Sekarang hujan deras, dan langit semakin menggelap. Sasuke baru ingat bahwa semenjak istirahat pertama tadi ia tak makan apapun sampai saat ini. Apa sebaiknya ia beli sesuatu dulu sebelum menemui Naruto?

Sasuke hendak memikirkan makanan apa yang ia beli saat dua buah mobil, mendahuluinya dan berhenti dengan posisi menyilang tepat sepuluh meter didepannya hingga membuat pewaris kedua tersebut menghentikan laju mobilnya mendadak jika tidak mau terjadi tabrakan.

Sial, ia lengah.

Jalanan yang sepi dan tak terlalu dilewati banyak orang membuat adik Itachi tersebut tersadar bahwa sekarang ia tak berada dalam posisi yang menguntungkan. Ditambah lagi, ia sendirian.

Brengsek.

Meninggalkan pesan suara pada Naruto sebelum melayani delapan orang yang mulai keluar dari mobil, Sasuke kemudian mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali bertarung—yang kali ini sangat tidak seimbang dari segi jumlah.

Benar-benar hari yang merepotkan!

"Wah, jadi si cengeng ini membawa teman ya?" Sasuke terkekeh sat mengetahui salah satu dari mereka adalah Hidan. "Betapa menjijikkannya main keroyokan begini."

Sasori—ketua geng Akatsuki, maju selangkah dan mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari saku celananya. Sebuah pisau. "Sebagai ketua, kau juga sudah tahu kan kalau satu sakit, sakit semua?"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Bahkan, ia membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk bisa menguasai diri kembali. " _Pfft—_ Astaga, tidak heran kalau kalian semua bodoh. Ketua kalian saja sama bodohnya!"

Kakuzu tidak terima, ia segera maju selangkah dan ikut mengeluarkan senjatanya untuk diarahkan kepada Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat terlihat tidak terima. "Tarik kata-katamu barusan, _Taka_ sialan!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia butuh waktu untuk bisa menahan mereka disini sambil menunggu bantuan datang, meski bisa ia prediksikan bahwa ia juga akan babak belur dalam menghadapi mereka, setidaknya itu seimpas dengan cedera yang akan mereka dapatkan setelah bertarung melawannya.

"Oke, mari kita bicarakan dahulu—"

"Kita selesai jika kau menyerahkan sekolah pada kami—oh, bahkan seisi kota."

Perkataan Sasori barusan membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kita bahkan satu sekolah,"

Pemuda Aksuna itu memutar bola matanya kesal, merasa jengah denga sikap sok bodoh pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya ini. "Kau juga sudah tahu kalau satu tubuh tidak butuh dua kepala, kan?"

"Wow, bicaramu memang sangat sesuatu Sasori."

"Jangan mengulur waktu, aku yakin kau sudah memanggil teman-temanmu kesini kan? Kita selesaikan sekarang juga atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Tentu saja, banyak orang lawan banyak orang bukankah itu adil?"

"Tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi siang!" Hidan buka suara, ia bahkan ikut mengancam Sasuke dengan sebilah pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Wow, pesta senjata.

Putra kedua dari Mikoto tersebut menghela napas lelah. Geng Akatsuki ini memang sangat merepotkan. Selain anggotanya masih kenanakan dan sok, mereka juga terlalu bodoh dengan perkelahian yang menggunakan senjata macam ini—karena aslinya mereka belum bisa menggunakannya dengan benar.

Mengapa Sasuke bisa tahu? Lihat saja dari cara mereka memegang benda tajam tersebut. Masih kaku, dan ada yang gemetar—sebut saja ia Hidan.

 _See?_

"Hei, dengarkan. Dia dahulu yang memulai . Lagi pula aku menghadapinya satu lawan sa—"

"Persetan!" Sasori mengerang, bersamaan dengan aba-aba yang ia berikan, kaca mobil Sasuke pecah karena dipukul dengan tongkat _baseball_ oleh dua orang yang tadi berada di belakangnya.

Sontak, hal itu membuat emosi Sasuke langsung terpancing. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Maju!"

Lalu pertarungan satu lawan delapanpun dimulai, mereka bersembilan bahkan sama sekali tak menghiraukan hujan yang kini turun semakin deras.

Sial, Sasuke harus benar-benar pintar dalam menghindar!

 **.**

 **Love In Strange**

 **.**

Tidak seperti tadi siang, saat ini Sasuke kuwalahan menghadapi mereka semua. Memang benar enam dari mereka sudah tumbang dan tak bisa lagi bergerak karena mengalami paling tidak satu patah tulang, namun Sasori dan Kakuzu bukanlah lawan yang mudah.

Apalagi, saat ini ia mulai kehabisan tenaga. Ditambah luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit karena guyuran hujan membuat Sasuke harus tetap menjaga kesadaran. Setidaknya ia harus membuat mereka berdua patah tulang juga agar semuanya impas.

"Kau memang tangguh untuk seukuran boneka Uchiha!"

Sasuke terengah, ia lebih memilih untuk menunda perkelahian ini sebentar demi memulihkan tenaga dari pada memaksakan diri dan kehilangan segalanya. Ia harus menyusun rencana.

Kakuzu, ia sudah terluka. Namun staminanya masih bagus untuk bertarung.

Sedangkan Sasori? Pemuda yang sendirinya lebih mirip boneka itu masih sehat karena dilindungi oleh semua anak buahnya. Bajingan.

"Hee? Bukankah kau yang terlalu lemah hingga orangtuamu membuangmu dari penerus keluarga?"

Rahang Sasori mengeras. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Diam kau! Tahu apa kau tentang Akasuna hah?"

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian, sambil memasang sikap waspada, ia sudah mendapatkan rencana supaya bisa menghabisi mereka berdua degan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

Sial, teman-temannya masih belum datang juga!

"Kau juga seharusnya sadar kalau kau hanya dimanfaatkan! yang sebenarnya mirip boneka adalah kau, Kakuzu. Bocah ingusan yang kau bela itu hanya memanfaatkanmu!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang Sasori!" berlari mendekat, Kakuzu langsung menyerang Sasuke bertubi-tubi hingga membuat si bungsu Uchiha terpukul mundur karena kuwalahan.

"Mati saja kau brengsek!" ikut menyerang Sasuke dengan pisau yang masih ia pegang, Sasori kemudian mencoba untuk melukai pemuda berambut hitam itu sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Ia yakin, ia dan Kakuzu bisa menang melawan pemimpin _Taka_ yang saat ini sudah terluka disekujur tubuhnya!

Tapi realitanya tak semudah itu. Sasuke menangkis serangan Kakuzu, mengambil pisau yang ia bawa, memelintir tangannya hinga lengannya patah, kemudian menendang lutut belakang pemuda bermasker aneh itu hingga ia berlutut. Sekarang tinggal—

"Uchiha Bedebah!"

 _BUAGHHH!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love In Strange**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tersungkur, tubuhnya ambruk saat Sasori memukul dengan sekuat tenaga pipi kirinya. Sial, refleks pemuda berambut merah itu cepat juga.

"Brengsek," Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sekarang lengkap sudah luka di kedua sudut bibir kiri dan kanannya.

Sasori menendang perut Sasuke, kemudian mengarahkan sebilah pisau lipat yang sedari tadi ia pegang di leher si bungsu Uchiha. Tampak dari tatapan matanya bahwa ia benar-benar membenci pemuda yang terkapar dibawah nya ini sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala.

Walau sebenarnya, masalah mereka bukanlah kekuasaan. Melainkan dendam pribadi satu sama lain yang entah dimulai sejak kapan.

"Ternyata kau selemah ini, ya?" memainkan pisau bergagang merah itu dengan seringaian kemenangan, Sasori kemudian menggores leher Sasuke sedikit sebagai ungkapan bahwa ia tidak main-main dan bisa membunuh Sasuke kapan saja.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang kini tubuhnya dikunci dan tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk balik menyerang, hanya bisa mengatur napas dan mulai memutar otak supaya pisau itu tak menusuk kerongkongannya. Salah bicara sedikit saja, nyawanya benar-benar melayang.

"Oke, kau mau kekuasaan kan? Ambil saja, aku mengaku kalah." Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Ambil sesukamu,"

Sasori tergelak, namun sedetik kemudian ia meremas kerah Sasuke dan semakin menekan ujung pisau itu ke leher pemuda tersebut. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah? Hanya ucapan saja semua juga bisa!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, namun ia masih mencoba bersabar.

Sedikit lagi.

"Kau, harus menjadi bawahanku juga. Baru kita impas!"

"Cih, siapa yang mau menjadi tikusmu!"

"Kau benar-benar mau mati, hah?"

Sasuke tercekat, putra semata wayang keluarga Akasuna itu benar-benar mau menancapkan pisau itu ke lehernya! Gawat!

"Mati saja kalau begitu!"

Tangan itu terangkat, siap mengayun dalam waktu sekejap untuk mengoyak tenggorokan Sasuke dan membuatnya berlubang akibat tusukan pisau.

Sial, ia tidak bisa menghindar.

Inikah akhirnya? Tak bisakah ia melakukan sesuatu?!

"Mati kau Sasuke brengsek!"

 **BRUGHHH!**

Sebuah benda yang keras menghantam wajah Sasuke hingga membuatnya tak bisa bernapas selama sesaat. Namun begitu ia menajamkan indra pengelihatannya yang mengabur karena air hujan dan memperhatikan dengan seksama, Sasuke bisa melihat sesorang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka.

Siapa?

Memicingkan matanya lagi supaya bisa melihat, Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui sosok yang masih memegang tongkat _baseball_ tersebut dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Dia adalah Hinata.

Tubuhnya basah, akibat payung yang tadi ia bawa ia buang begitu saja demi memukul tengkuk Sasori dengan tongkat tersebut. Belum lagi ekspresi ketakutan yang saat ini sangat kelihatan dari gestur tubuhnya membuat Sasuke berasumsi bahwa ini adalah pertama kali ia memukul orang. Duh Manisnya.

Dan bersamaan dengan perasaan lega yang kini hinggap di dadanya, Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"S-Sasuke _-kun!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love In Strange**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sempat khawatir bahwa ia terlambat hingga mengakibatkan pisau itu menancap di leher Sasuke, namun ternyata ia salah. Pemuda itu masih hidup. Ya, dia tidak mati. Sasuke hanya kelelahan dan ingin istirahat sejenak saja tadi.

Astaga, demi Tuhan! Ia sudah hampir terkena serangan jantung jika Sasuke tidak membuka mata dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja saat Hinata memanggil namanya dengan cemas. Bagaimana jika tadi ia benar-benar terlambat?!

Tapi Kami _-sama,_ syukurlah ia selamat!

Saat ini, Hinata tengah mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya untuk menemukan ukuran yang tepat bagi Sasuke. Namun sayangnya, ia tak memilikinya. Ia harus bagaimana? Jika tidak segera ganti dengan baju yang kering, Sasuke bisa tambah sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sang tamu akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa saat menunggu Hinata menemukan sebuah baju untuknya, namun seperti yang sudah Sasuke tebak—tidak ada baju dengan ukurannya di lemari gadis tersebut.

Dengan kikuk, Hinata akhirnya menutup lemari pakaiannya dan kembali duduk dihadapan sang pemuda yang masih menatapnya dengan lekat. Jujur, Hinata grogi.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa menemukan b-baju seukuranmu."

Sasuke hanya menggidikkan lengan tak acuh, dan tak berkata apapun setelahnya.

"Ah benar, lukamu!" mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di dalam laci meja belajarnya, sedetik kemudian Hinata sudah duduk di hadapan Sasuke lagi dengan tangan yang penuh kapas dan pembersih luka. "A-aku akan mengobatinya."

Si pemuda berambut hitam memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menimbang. Ia sih tidak mempermasalahkan Hinata yang mau menolongnya, hanya saja apa ia kuat melihat laki-laki setengah telanjang? Sambil mengusap—mengobati lukanya dalam waktu yang agak lama?

Tebak Sasuke sih, tidak.

"Kalau begitu, aku buka bajuku." Benar saja, wajah gadis Hyuuga yang ada dihadapannya langsung memerah. Bahkan manik mutiaranya berkedip beberapa kali sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar terkejut atas ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Oke, bayangkan kau berada diapartemen yang ukurannya hanya empat kali empat dengan seorang pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan membuka baju—tidak! Bahkan sekarang Sasuke sudah melepaskan semua kancing kemeja sekolahnya hingga bagian depan tubuhnya terekspos sempurna!

Tuhaaannn! Kulitnya begitu putih, dan dia memiliki otot-otot yang menonjol dibagian lengan, dada, perut, juga... Hinata menelan ludah. Tak berani menurunkan pandangan matanya lebih jauh lagi. Seumur-umur baru pertama kali ia melihat laki-laki setengah telanjang dengan tubuh yang—uh mengggoda seperti ini!

Apalagi, Sasuke memiliki perut kotak yang kelihatannya sangat enak jika diusap. Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin penasaran bagaimana rasanya ya kalau menyentuh perut laki-laki yang memiliki otot keras seperti itu? Apakah—

"Jadi, kapan aku diobati?"

Kalimat Sasuke barusan membuat Hinata mendangakkan kepalanya secara cepat dan memandang manik hitamnya selama beberapa saat. "H-huh? AH! Obat!"

Sasuke terkekeh, namun ia menyembunyikan suara tawanya itu dengan memalingkan pandangan kearah lain. Iya kan? Dugaannya benar! Gadis Hyuuga yang satu ini memang masih terlalu polos untuk _diajak kesana._

Membiarkan tangan cekatan Hinata mengobati lukanya, Sasuke kemudian memperhatian wajah si gadis bersurai indigo dengan seksama. Sebuah pertanyaan menggelitik, kemudian terbesit dalam benaknya. "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Aktivitas sang gadis terhenti. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lantaran tak berani menatap manik hitam Sasuke setelah ketahuan mencuri pandang tubuh depannya. " _Uhm,_ ka-karena tadi pagi kau menolongku?"

Sasuke terdiam, tatapan matanya melunak. Tak tahu harus berkata apa atas jawaban Hinata barusan. Yang jelas, detak jantungnya sekarang yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Padahal tadi pagi ia hanya memberikan sebuah plester yang tak teralu seberapa kegunaanya. Ditambah lagi ia memberikannya dengan cara dilempar, juga ia tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Lalu mengapa gadis dihadapannya ini rela ikut kehujanan dan memukul orang demi menyelamatkannya hanya karena selembar plester yang ia berikan padanya tadi pagi?

Sasuke tak habis fikir. "Memangnya kau tidak takut padaku?"

Hinata mengerjab beberapa kali, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengobati Sasuke. Untunglah lukanya hanya luka sayatan, bukan tusukan. Jika Sasuke mengalami luka tusuk, sudah pasti ia harus ke rumah sakit sekarang karena itu diluar kemampuannya. "Ke-kenapa takut?"

"Karena aku jahat?"

Kembali, gerakan Hinata terhenti. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Me-mengapa Sasuke _-kun_ berfikir demikian?"

Sasuke menumpukan berat badan pada kedua tangannya, dan mendangak—menatap langit-langit kamar sang gadis Hyuuga. Kamar ini sangat kecil-sempit malah, namun entah mengapa penataan barang-barangnya yang apik dan aroma lavender yang menenangkan membuat Sasuke merasa betah disini dan menganggap kamar ini sebagai miliknya sendiri. "Kenapa ya? Karena aku memang urakan?"

"Manurutku Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa sampai jadi s-seperti itu,"

Sasuke menunduk, menatap _amethyst_ yang kini juga menatap mata jelaganya dengan tatapan yang polos. Alasan, katanya? "Bagaimana jika aku tidak memiliki alasan?"

Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada yang lebih mantap. "Aku yakin S-Sasuke _-kun_ memilikinya."

Meraih dagu Hinata dengan cepat, Sasuke kemudian menarik wajah gadis itu agar bisa lebih mendekat kepadanya. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan posisi Hinata yang kini menungging dan menumpukan berat badan pada lututnya supaya ia tak jatuh dan menindihi Sasuke.

Wajah si gadis semakin memerah.

"Bagaimana jika begini? Apa sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa seharusnya kau takut padaku?"

Mata seindah mutiara itu terbelalak. Dan Sasuke benar-benar menikmati ekspresi Hinata yang kini gelagapan setengah mati akibat ulah jahilnya barusan.

"Membawa laki-laki yang tidak begitu kau kenal ke dalam kamar hanya karena ia memberimu selembar plester, adalah tindakan yang gegabah." Si pemuda menyeringai, dan dengan sedikit dorongan saja ia bisa pastikan kedua bibir mereka langsung bersentuhan dalam sebuah ciuman. "Ditambah lagi, kau pasti sengaja menggodanya dengan baju basah yang memperlihatkan pakaian dalammu yang berwarna vanilla."

Sontak, perkataan Sasuke barusan dihadiahi dorongan kuat dari sang gadis Hyuuga hingga membuat tubuhnya terjengkang kebelakang.

Duh, kenapa harus didorong sekuat itu? Ia kan hanya bercanda!

"KYAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love In Strange**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian hari itu. Artinya sudah enam bulan lamanya Sasuke mengurangi angka kriminal yang dahulu hampir ia lakukan setiap hari. Apakah penyebabnya? Seperti yang sudah kalian tebak, jawabannya Hinata.

Singkat cerita, pindahnya si gadis bermanik mutiara itu ke sekolah Sasuke, membuat perangainya sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Padahal menurut Hinata ia tak melakukan apapun yang mencolok dan menimbulkan perhatian.

Dan oh—asal kalian tahu, semenjak Hinata menolong Sasuke hari itu, mereka sudah resmi berpacaran! Bagaimana tidak? Ancaman si pemuda berwatak rubah licik yang kembali memojokkan Hinata dengan mengancamnya bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu jika ia tak mau menjadi pacarnya sangat sukses membuat mental gadis itu _down_ hingga mengiyakan semua perkataan Sasuke.

Benar sih mereka berpacaran, namun selama sebulan penuh Sasuke benar-benar merasa seperti penjahat karena telah membuat Hinata sedikit trauma dan sangat ketakutan setiap kali melihatnya.

 _Well_ , itu wajar. Siapa sih yang tidak akan kabur jika diperlakukan demikian? Namun setelah tiga bulan berjalan, sepertinya sulung Hyuuga itu mulai bisa menerima tingkah sang pacar yang masih sedikit urakan.

Hari ini hari minggu, dan cuaca sangat panas. Meski jendela kamar Hinata sudah dibuka, dan kipas angin sudah dinyalakan, tetap saja Sasuke merasa gerah. Andai Hinata tidak bersikeras untuk mempertahankan apartemen kecilnya ini sampai ia bisa mandiri sendiri, sudah dari dahulu Sasuke merombak kamar kekasihnya tersebut dengan memberikan fasilitas tambahan seperti AC, kasur, kamar mandi, TV Dan lain sebagainya!

Duh, kalau seperti ini kan repot juga?

"S-sangat panas, ya?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seadanya. Sambil mempertahankan posisi tiduran di paha Hinata, ia membalik halaman buku selanjutnya.

"M-mau minum?"

"Tidak, aku mau semangka dingin." Jawaban Sasuke barusan membuat sang gadis meringis. Masalahnya ia tak memiliki kulkas dan semangka. Jadi darimana Hinata bisa mendapatkannya?

"Jangan difikir terlalu dalam, aku hanya mengatakannya."

"Ta-tapi kalau Sasuke-kun mau, aku bisa membelikan—"

"Kau disini saja, jangan kemana-mana." Dan kalimat Sasuke barusan membuat Hinata sukses terdiam. Hampir setiap hari bertemu membuat gadis itu mulai mengerti maksud Sasuke sebenarnya. Meski terdengar kasar, tapi sebetulnya apa yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan itu berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Seperti barusan, jangan kemana-mana. Artinya saat ini Sasuke sedang membutuhkannya dan jangan pergi kemanapun karena ia sangat nyaman berada di sisinya.

Memikirkannya saja, sudah membuat Hinata merona. "B-baiklah,"

"Tapi sepertinya tidak buruk juga, kalau kau mau aku bisa menyuruh Naruto untuk membelikannya."

"Ti-tidak usah, itu sangat mere—"

"Semangka atau aku buka bajuku?"

Hinata tercekat. Memang sih, saat ini sangat panas... tapi apa tidak ada opsi lain selain itu?!

"S-semangka!"

"Gadis pintar!" mengusap kepala Hinata lembut, Sasuke kemudian menurunkan tangannya lagi dan menatap kedua iris lavender Hinata dengan serius. "Tapi, kalau dilihat dari bawah sini kau juga memiliki sepasang semangka yang besar Hinata."

 **Buukk!**

"Agh, kenapa kau memukulku?!"

Menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku pelajaran yang ia pegang, Hinata kemudian memilih untuk tak menggubris godaan Sasuke barusan dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"A-ajari aku nomor delapan belas,"

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia menatap pacarnya dengan keberatan dan sedikit rasa kesal. "Aku diabaikan?!"

Dibalik buku matematika yang dipegangnya, Hinata menahan diri untuk tak tertawa melihat pacarnya yang sedang merajuk. Meski begitu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengulum senyum dan berpura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Jika sebuah tabung memiliki diameter 33cm dengan jari-jari—"

Perkataan Hinata terputus tatkala buku yang ia baca, disahut Sasuke dengan paksa dan bibirnya dikunci oleh sebuah ciuman tak sabar yang mengakibatkan Hinata sama sekali tak bisa mengambil napas.

" _-ngh..._ –keh!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengabaikanku?"

Hinata terengah, ia hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan mata kesal sekaligus senang karena tingkahnya yang benar-benar masih kekanakan. Duh, siapa yang menyangka dibalik nama Sasuke si preman ia memiliki sisi yang menis seperti ini? Andai musuh-musuhnya tahu, apa mereka akan ikut tertawa juga?

"Lihat, lihat... siapa yang memikirkan hal mesum sekarang!"

Hinata langsung protes, ia tak terima diejek demikian. "S-siapa yang mesum!"

"Pokoknya ini salahmu karena sekarang tambah panas!"

"H-hee? Kenapa ak—mhh..."

"Ini salahmu, Hinata."

"He-mhh!"

Baiklah, kalian sudah mengerti panas yang Sasuke maksud disini kan? Kurang lebih seperti itulah akhirnya. Jadi mari biarkan mereka _belajar_ bersama dan jangan diganggu.

 **.**

 **Love In Strange**

 **.**

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke sudah tak pernah lagi bermain dengan wanita semenjak Hinata datang. Paling mentok yang biasa ia lakukan adalah pergi ke klub malam bersama teman-teman satu gengnya, dan minum-minum disana. Entah mengapa minatnya terhadap gadis lain menguap begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak tertarik saat ada seorang wanita mabuk yang menggodanya dengan menggelayut seperti ular.

Rasanya tidak berminat saja. Apa karena ia sudah bosan? Entah.

Naruto dan Kiba sempat menghawatirkan dirinya yang tidak seperti biasa karena Sasuke jarang bermain bersama mereka lagi akhir-akhir ini. Namun setelah mereka tahu bahwa pemimpin mereka ini tengah jatuh cinta, mereka hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepala sambil meringis aneh. Habisnya Sasuke dan cinta sejati itu terlihat seperti air dan minyak, mereka kira ketua mereka itu tidak akan jatuh cinta semudah itu. Namun siapa sangka bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini?

Jalan cerita Tuhan memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Hinata mencoba?" Kiba menuang cairan berwarna teh kedalam sebuah gelas yang terlihat sangat mahal. Setelah selesai, ia menyerahkan minuman tersebut pada sang pemuda yang kini tengah menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Aku yakin dia semakin manis saat mabuk."

Sasuke terdiam menimbang. Pacarnya itu masih suci, sedangkan dia penuh dosa. Dan semakin berdosa lagi karena telah mengajaknya datang ke sarang serigala yang notabennya adalah anak buahnya sendiri. Tapi, perkataan Kiba ada benarnya sih. Ia juga penasaran bagaimana perangai gadis Hyuuganya itu jika sedang mabuk.

"Mumpung dia masih di toilet, berikan saja sedikit setelah dia kembali nanti." Naruto menimbrung, meski setelahnya ia kembali disibukkan dengan cemilan keripik yang ada diatas meja.

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya untuk yang terakhir, dan mematikan benda penuh zat kimia tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa ditebak. "Mungkin belum saatnya."

Kiba hampir menyemburkan minumannya andai tak ia tahan dengan langsung menelannya. "Astaga, sejak kapan kau mulai berubah menjadi lemah begini ketua?"

Sasuke me _ndeathglare_ Kiba. "Diam."

Naruto tertawa, namun ia tak berkomentar apapun dan kembali asyik dengan _snack_ yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang kita harus melindungi Hin—" Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis berseragam sekolah dengan wajah yang telah memerah sempurna. Tingkahnya yang sempoyongan membuat ketiga pemuda yang ada diruangan tersebut _shock._

Hinata mabuk!

"Sumpah aku belum memberikan apapun!" Kiba langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya begitu sang pemimpin menoleh kearahnya. "Aku tidak tahu!"

Naruto mengunyah keripiknya dengan tergesa, dan menelannya secepat yang ia bisa sebelum Sasuke menghabisi nyawanya tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan dahulu. "Aku juga tidak memberikan Hinata minuman beralkohol!"

"Apa yang kau berikan?!"

Menunjuk tempat sampah yang ada di sebrang meja, pemuda berambut kuning itu lalu meringis. " _Peach_ jus?"

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. Sedari tadi ia memang bersama Hinata, dan kedua sahabatnya itu hanya menemani sang sulung Hyuuga saat ia menerima telpon dari Itachi. Setelah ia kembali ke ruangan ini, pacarnya itu sudah pergi ke toilet. Lalu bagaimana bisa Hinata jadi begini hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit?! Sabotase?

"Ke... ayo pulang!" Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah memeluk pintu dengan tatapan mata yang memelas. "Di-disini bau rokok,"

Kiba dan Naruto terdiam, mulai tertarik dengan ekspresi sebenarnya dari sang 'ibu negara' saat mabuk.

"Mungkin anggota yang lain harus melihat hal ini juga," kata Kiba akhirnya. "Boleh ku video—" Namun ucapan Kiba langsung terhenti ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi menatapnya tajam. "Oke, lupakan."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Naruto menunjuk sang gadis bersurai indigo, dan bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir. "Aku rasa dia hanya minum dibawah sepuluh persen, tapi kalau pemula... itu sudah cukup kuat pengaruhnya."

Sasuke bangkit, lalu menghampiri kekasihnya dan melingkarkan tangan kanan Hinata pada pundaknya. "Cari tahu bagaimana ia bisa seperti ini."

" _Roger!_ "

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Kiba ikut berdiri, namun ia tak bergerak satu langkahpun. "Bagaimana dengan pertemuannya?"

"Kita tunda saja, Hinata lebih penting sekarang."

Nah kan, nah kan... pemimpinnya ini jadi lembek sekarang!

Mengusap tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal, pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke barusan. " _Well,_ baiklah."

 **.**

 **Love in Strage**

 **.**

Hinata tak mau melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Sasuke yang kokoh, meski sekarang mereka berada dalam mobil, namun Hinata masih enggan untuk membuat jarak dengan pemuda yang sudah tiga bulan menjadi pacarnya itu.

"Sebentar Hinata, aku harus mengemudi." Mencoba untuk membuka kekangan Hinata pada lehernya dan pindah ke sisi satunya untuk menyetir, Sasuke malah mendapati rangkulan sang kekasih yang semakin menguat. Duh, kapan mereka berangkat kalau begini terus?

"Kau bilang mau pulang,"

Hinata mengangguk, namun ekspresinya berkata lain. "Uhm, ta-tapi aku takut,"

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk disebelah Hinata dengan pintu mobil yang masih terbuka. Tatapan matanya terlihat penuh perhatian. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Katakan,"

Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang pacar, Hinata kemudian memejamkan mata. "A-aku tidak mau sendirian lagi. Rasanya s-sangat sepi dan menyakitkan."

Sasuke terdiam. Paham dengan maksud Hinata barusan. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana kehilangan orang yang disayangi karena ia juga telah kehilangan ibunya semenjak usia delapan tahun. Meski begitu, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain terus menjalani kehidupan ini—dan mencoba menjadi lebih baik mulai sekarang.

"Aku akan menemanimu," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut dan balas memeluknya erat. " _Deal?_ "

Hinata mendangak. Menatap dua bola mata sehitam jelaga yang sangat serius saat memandangnya. Dan bersamaan dengan senyuman tulus yang Sasuke berikan, Hinata kemudian mengangguk dan melonggarkan kekangan tangannya.

Malam ini ia tidak akan sendirian.

"Gadis pintar," bungsu Uchiha itu keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk lagi lewat sisi satunya. Dan perjalanan menuju apartemen Hinata, hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit dengan kecepatan enam puluh kilo perjam.

Setelah selesai memarkir mobil dilahan yang luasnya sangat minim, Sasuke kemudian menggendong sang kekasih yang sudah terlelap dan membaringkannya di satu-satunya tempat tidur dalam kamar Hinata. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu langsung tertidur dimenit pertama saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Benar-benar gadis yang manis.

Sasuke mendesah geli. Terlalu senang dengan kebahagiaan kecil yang ia miliki setelah bertemu Hinata. "Dasar berandal kecil," ucapnya sambil mengecup kening sang kekasih.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti setelahnya tak membuat rasa kantuk menyerang Sasuke, sebaliknya, ia malah betah menatap si sulung Hyuuga yang terlihat sangat pulas. Namun begitu handphone dalam saku celananya bergetar, Sasuke harus pergi keluar untuk menerima telpon dari sang kakak.

Sayangnya, belum sempat ia beranjak, sebuah tarikan halus pada ujung bajunya menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Hinata terbangun?

"M-mau kemana?"

Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati Hinata sudah dalam posisi setengah terduduk. "Aku hanya mau menerima telfon."

"D-di sini saja."

Wajah kekasihnya itu masih memerah, tatapan matanya sayu, dan yang paling tak bisa Sasuke tolak adalah permintaan memelasnya barusan. Setelah menghembuskan napas pelan, bungsu Uchiha itu lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Hinata tampak senang. Terbukti dengan ia langsung menghambur dalam pelukan sang kekasih—meski hal tersebut mengakibatkan orang disebrang telpon mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau mengaduh, Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusanmu, ada apalagi?" memposisikan tubuhnya agar Hinata merasa nyaman, si pemuda berambut raven tak terlalu mempermasalahkan punggungnya yang hanya beralaskan karpet warna ungu muda milik Hinata. Yah, barang murah tak selamanya berkualitas buruk seperti yang ia kira.

"Malam ini kau tidak pulang lagi?"

"Tidak, mungkin besok pagi." Memainkan rambut sang kekasih yang halus, Sasuke sedikit terkejut tatkala Hinata balas memeluknya dengan lebih erat. "Ayah marah lagi?"

"Tidak, hanya saja seperti kataku tadi sore. Dia sudah menyiapkan perlengkapanmu setelah lulus nanti."

Hinata bergerak, mencoba ikut mendengarkan perkataan sesorang yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dan saat mengetahui hal itu, dengan senang hati Sasuke me _loudspeaker_ handphone mahal miliknya. "Aku tidak perduli."

"Ayolah, kau hanya harus mencoba berbaikan lagi dengannya." Sahut sang kakak dari sebrang telefon. "Aku bisa mengatur makan malam bersama—"

"Tidak, kalau mau berbaikan, suruh dulu ayah membuang wanita sialan itu."

Itachi mendesah lelah. Namun ia masih mencoba bersabar untuk memberikan pengertian pada adik kecilnya tersebut. "Cobalah kau fikirkan jadi posisinya—"

"Sampai jumpa lagi nanti."

 _pip_

dan telfon terputus. Sasuke langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya setelah itu. Ia tak mau lagi memikirkan soal sang ayah yang terus-terusan mengekangnya seperti ini. Mau dibuang keluar negripun terserah, ia bisa memikirkannya lagi nanti setelah kelulusan. Memangnya ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyerang balik, hah?

"S-siapa tadi?"

"Kakakku." Jawab si bungsu Uchiha singkat. Ia lalu kembali memainkan rambut Hinata dan memberikan perhatian penuh padanya setelah ponsel pintar itu benar-benar mati. "Kau tidak mengantuk, hm?"

Si gadis Hyuuga menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali bergerak, dengan menindih tubuh Sasuke. Sontak, tindakan berani sang pacar tersebut membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Ada... apa?" tanyanya mencoba untuk bersikap tenang Meski dua kancing Hinata yang tak sengaja telah terbuka membuat Sasuke susah untuk berfikir jernih. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Panas,"

Jantung Sasuke langsung berdetak lebih cepat mendengar pernyataan Hinata barusan. Dan sialnya, baru pertama kali ini ia merasakan malu saat berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang sedikit menggoda dirinya.

 _Shit._ Kenapa harus seperti ini?

"Buka saja jendela—"

Pacarnya menggeleng, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali mengernyit. Ia mau apa malam-malam begini? Sasuke masih waras karena tadi hanya minum sedikit _whiskey,_ tapi kalau seperti ini terus, ia juga tak bisa menjamin untuk tidak macam-macam dengan sang kekasih yang sampai saat ini masih ia jaga kesuciannya.

"Tahan saja, besok kita harus bersekolah. Besok kubelikan es krim."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. Sangat tidak sependapat dengan perkataan pemuda dibawahnya barusan. "Ka-kalau kau kepanasan bisa buka baju, ke-kenapa aku tidak?"

 _Hell yeah._ Jangan pernah membiarkan Hinata mabuk mulai sekarang! Jangan pernah!

"Kau perempuan, seharusnya lebih waspada. Aku disini juga kaki-laki normal." Kata Sasuke mencoba memberikan pengertian. Meski jawabannya juga tak bisa dikatakan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata barusan sih.

Memegang telapak kanan sang kekasih yang membelai rambutnya, Hinata lalu mengarahkan ibu jari Sasuke untuk mendekat kebibir mungilnya dan menghisapnya pelan. "K-kau kan akan melindungiku?"

 _Fuck!_

Menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat agar tak langsung menyerang Hinata dan menghabisinya, Sasuke harus bisa menahan diri supaya adiknya yang ada di bawah sana kembali tenang setelah tindakan erotis Hinata barusan. Ia harus bertahan, ia harus berfikir jernih! Sebrengsek-brengseknya dia, Sasuke juga tidak mau menjadi seorang penjahat yang melukai orang yang ia sayangi. Lagipula mana ada sih orang dimuka bumi ini yang merusak sesuatu yang ia jaga degan sepenuh hati?

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus berhati-hati. Aku bisa saja menyerangmu setelah ini."

"Aku t-tidak perduli." Jawab Hinata mantap. Ia bahkan lebih berani lagi menempatkan salah satu lututnya diantara paha Sasuke, dan menekannya sedikit kuat dibagian sana. "K-kau sendiri yang bilang mau semangka s-saat kepanasan."

Brengsek. Kenapa hanya dengan godaan sekecil ini saja ia sudah sampai di titik maksimal, hah? Tak tahukah Hinata bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar bisa melakukan sesuatu yang buruk jika mereka tidak menghentikan ini sekarang juga?!

"Kau mabuk, sebaiknya—"

"K-kau tidak mau memakan s-sepasang semangkaku?"

Glek.

"Hina—"

"Pa-panas, aku sudah basah."

"Hentikan sekarang."

"Sa... su... ke..."

Keparat!

Mendorong dengan kuat si gadis hingga kembali terbaring diatas ranjang, Sasuke langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun karena Hinata sudah berhasil memancingnya sampai jadi seperti ini. Jadi jangan salahkan kucing kelaparan yang sudah diberi ayam didepan matanya. Ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi mulai sekarang!

Hinata mengerang. Ciuman Sasuke yang tak seperti biasa ditambah sensasi aneh yang sedari tadi menjalar disekujur tubuhnya membuat Hinata tak bisa berhenti untuk tak melenguh.

Sasuke melakukan sesuatu, di bawah sana—yang mengakibatkan rasa aneh namun membuat ketagihan. Dan bagi Hinata, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan sensasi tersebut. Meski ia mabuk, ia tahu betul apa yang mereka lakukan ini merupakan kesalahan. Namun ketika sisi egois yang menang, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Hngh-Keh... "

Nafas keduanya memburu. Suhu ruangan yang terasa semakin memanas membuat Sasuke menanggalkan kemeja sekolahnya dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Ia bahkan juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata. Meski bedanya, ia langsung menarik kemaja itu dengan cepat hingga mengakibatkan semua kancing depannya lepas.

"Awas jika kau merengek minta berhenti." Kata Sasuke dengan suara berat yang langsung di balas oleh Hinata.

"T-tidak, aku akan m-minta supaya jangan berhenti."

Kembali, Sasuke merasakan adrenalinya terpacu akibat perkataan sang pacar barusan. Awas saja ya! "Gadis sialan,"

"Mphhh—!"

.

.

.

 **Love in Strange**

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kiba dan Naruto kini saling melempar pandangan satu dengan yang lain saat ponsel milik Kiba mencoba untuk menelpon sang boss yang sudah pulang sekitar dua jam lalu. Namun saat suara wanita yang terdengar, keduanya hanya bisa menghela napas maklum. Sang ketua dan ibu negaranya, sedang _quality time_ bersama sekarang. Yaa, kalian tahu lah artinya apa.

"Bagaimana ini Kiba? Bagaimana jika Sasuke malah membunuhku?" Tingkah Naruto yang semakin panik malah tak membantu sama sekali. Pemuda dari keluarga Uzumaki tersebut malah melakukan hal tidak berguna dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri sekarang.

"Aku pasti mati!"

"Oi Naru, tenanglah! Kita bisa menjelaskan hal ini pada ketua, toh pelakunya juga bukan kau."

 _Sapphire_ Naruto langsung menatap tajam pemuda yang kini duduk terikat didepan mereka. "Ya, ini semua gara-gara kau Hidan!"

Kiba menghela nafas lelah. Sedikit bingung dengan hukuman apa yang harus ia berikan pada kakak kelas yang suka cari gara-gara ini dengan sang ketua. Kapan geng Akatsuki bodoh itu akan berhenti membuat masalah, huh?

"Yah, Sasuke sedang sibuk sekarang. Kita bisa bisa bermain dulu sampai besok." Kata Kiba pada akhirnya. "Kau suka permainan yang seperti apa? Oh maaf, maksudku level yang seperti apa? Mudah, sedang, atau langsung keintinya?"

Si pemuda berambut perak malah menyeringai, meski mata sebelah kirinya sudah lebam, namun ia masih bisa memberikan tatapan mencemooh pada dua anak buah Sasuke tersebut. "Tentu saja, si pantat ayam itu sedang bermain dengan gadisnya sekarang!"

Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa gatal yang menyerang tangan kanannya sedari tadi. Lalu dengan sekali pukul, ia berhasil membuat satu gigi Hida terlepas. "Pokoknya kalau aku kena masalah, itu karena kau ya, brengsek!"

Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Lelah sekaligus tak habis fikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda di hadapannya tersebut. Sebenarnya apa motivasinya membuat masalah lagi dengan geng _Taka_ seperti ini? Toh mereka juga tak pernah mengusik Akatsuki lagi setelah tiga bulan lalu.

"Ya, sisi baiknya mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat. Aku yakin Sasuke juga akan berterimakasih atas hal itu," Ucap bungsu Inuzuka tersebut. "tapi sisi buruknya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu sebagai hukuman setelahnya."

"Cih, sok bijaksana!"

"Dasar keparaaatt!" Naruto kembali diserang rasa gemas untuk membuat semua gigi Hidan lepas! Ia benar-benar jengkel dengan anggota Akatsuki yang satu ini! "Kau benar-benar cari mati ya!"

Kiba mendesah. Lalu sambil menyalakan rokoknya, ia kembali duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. "Lakukan saja sesukamu, Naru. Aku akan diam menonton."

"Boleh kupanggil anak-anak lain?"

"Tentu,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love in Strange; end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yah, saya tahu cerita ini aneh, makanya saya juga kasih judul demikian. Saya mengetiknya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari, demi menuntaskan hasrat mengetik yang sudah tiga bulan ini saya pendam :') semoga readers sekalian bisa menikmatinya walau jalan ceritanya benar-benar aneh dan maksa #hiks

Betewe, salam untuk semua SHL dari jepang tanpa terkecuali! :D Hika senang banget bisa magang disini dan mendapatkan banyak pengalaman baru. Semoga SasuHina lovers nantinya juga bisa kesini ya :3 amiinn... usaha keras itu tak akan menghianati! Semangat! :3

Plis, maafkan ketidak jelasan cerita Hika yaa! Tunggu sebentar lagi sampai Hika pulang ke Indo dan beli laptop baru #aminnn# :D terimakasih sudah membaca, see you in next story, guys! Hope you always good and health ^^

Ps: maaf bahasa inggiris Hika kacau :') see ya! :D RnR please?

Salam hangat, Hikari no Aoi


End file.
